


Pain given and pain received

by the_scarlet_01



Series: New life of Omega Buck [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: A lot of thinking about Christopher, Alpha Bobby Nash (platonic), Alpha Eddie Diaz, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Buddie fic, Depression, Going a little tag crazy because of emotions, M/M, Mating Bites, Omega Evan Buckley, Omega buck, Prompt Fill, Self-Esteem Issues, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 04:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21422203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_scarlet_01/pseuds/the_scarlet_01
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: ABO When Omega Buck comes back after the law suit fiasco everyone is pissed, Eddie is especially hurtful towards him. Omegas are extremely sensitive, and if they get too much negative emotions from their loved ones their eyes will become cloudy gray and they'll enter a catatonic state before they slowly die. After months of loneliness, Buck curls up in a bunk at the station. An annoyed Eddie finds him and is terrified by the state Buck is in. He bites Buck and bonds with him to save him
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: New life of Omega Buck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548367
Comments: 32
Kudos: 731
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Pain given and pain received

**Author's Note:**

  * For [autumnchills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnchills/gifts).

> I own nothing.  
Unbeta'd

Buck was miserable. His eyes hurt, his body was stiff, and he was so tired. He’d barely been able to make it to work, but he knew if he called in, Bobby would yell at him. So he stumbled into the locker room, relying mostly on muscle memory and the tiny bit he could actually see. He managed to change into his uniform before trying to figure out what to do next. He’d heard the harsh whispers as he’d stumbled in. Drunk. They thought he was drunk or high. Bobby was going to be livid. Buck let out a small sob. There was no way he was going to go upstairs and face everyone. He couldn’t go through it all again. Every day he would get to work, go upstairs, and all the conversations would stop. Some would glare at him, some would ignore him. The worst was when they straight up said terrible things to his face, not even trying to hide their distain. He did his best to ignore it. He had known it wouldn’t be easy after the lawsuit, but it had been months since he’d turned down the money and was allowed back to work. He had fought to get his job back, but now it all seemed to be for nothing. The team hated him. He’d just wanted his family back, but he ended up being the most alone he’d ever been. He even had to keep his sister at arm’s length as to not ruin the one good thing in her life. Ruining things was what Buck did best. He ruined everything and everyone he ever encountered. His heart hurt.

He missed his old life, the one he had before he ruined everything with the lawsuit. He missed his team. He missed the banter with Chim and Hen. He missed working side by side with Eddie. Just thinking about the alpha caused his chest to hurt. Eddie was his best friend. He swore he’d always have Eddie’s back, but he failed him. He’d nearly gotten Christopher killed, and then he broke whatever little trust the man had in him with the lawsuit. Buck sobbed thinking about how he’d destroyed the best thing he had when he pushed Eddie away. When the alpha had yelled at him in the store, every angry word was like a knife in Buck’s soul. He hated being an omega. Everything just felt so brutal and raw. It was like his soul was bleeding and there was no way to stop it. He was sure it would kill him if it could. Buck sobbed. Not being able to see them was worse than anything he’d been through in years. It hurt more than when his leg had been crushed. He thought losing Christopher in the tsunami was the worst day of his life, but it was nothing compared to the pain of the past few months. And he had no one to blame but himself. He missed his friends so much; he tried to think back to what they’d looked like when they were happy. He was actually having a hard time remembering what they looked like at all. Everything seemed so hazy recently. He rubbed at his eyes. Everything was still hazy. Buck pressed his palms into his eyes. His head hurt. He stumbled his way into the bunks and curled up into a ball, not even bothering to crawl under the sheets. Everything hurt. He just wanted the pain to stop. He just wanted everything to stop.

Eddie walked into the bunks and let out a bitter snort. The others were right. Buck was clearly sleeping something off. Well, that was unacceptable. “Get your ass up, Buckley.” Eddie stomped closer. “I’d heard you’d done some pretty shitty things when you started here, but you couldn’t even show up sober?” When he didn’t get a reply, he resorted to shouting. A pounding headache from a hangover would be the least of Buck’s problems at this point. “BUCKLEY GET UP!” Still nothing from Buck, not even a flinch. “I swear, if you’re black out drunk, I’m letting Bobby fire your ass. Hey, wake up.” Eddie shook Buck’s shoulder, but nothing happened. The alpha knelt down, ready to shout directly in the omega’s face, or shove him off the bed if needed but something stopped him. He took a good look at the younger man. His face was pale and his eyes looked sunken. “Buck.” Eddie shook his shoulders again. Buck barely even moved. Any anger Eddie felt vanished. Something was wrong. He’d seen people black out drunk, hell one terrible shift he’d seen a college kid, dying from alcohol poisoning. This didn’t feel like that. This felt worse. “Come on, Buck, wake up. I need you to wake up.” Eddie was starting to really worry. He reached for Buck’s neck to check his pulse. Buck’s eyes half opened at the unexpected contact, but he still didn’t move or say anything.

“Shit Buck, you’re freezing.” Eddie felt a slow pulse beating weakly against his fingers, ignoring the panic in his gut; he grabbed a blanket off another bunk and put it over Buck. “Hey, Buck, I need you to look at me.” The alpha gripped the sides of the omega’s face to get him to look up him. When he couldn’t see the blue hue in Buck’s nearly closed eye’s he froze. Eddie’s blood runs cold. “No,” he muttered. He gently pulled Buck’s eyelids open to get a better look at his eyes. The omega’s eyes were gray and cloudy. Eddie remembered something about this from his training. It was part of the reason omegas didn’t do well in the military. Or so they say. Isolation was basically torture for some omegas. You wanted information from an omega? Then stick them in a cell, no touch, no communication. Cut them off from their support net and they’d fall to pieces. If left long enough they’d make themselves sick, sometimes worse. The gray eyes, the silence, those were not good signs. “Please, Buck. Talk to me.” Eddie could feel tears in his eyes. If he was right, he could lose Buck. He might actually lose his best friend, the one person that had his back through everything. He was there for him when Shannon died. He’d had his back on every call they ever went on. The omega had fought his way back from being crushed under a ladder truck, saved Christopher during the tsunami, and for what? Just to die because Eddie and the others wanted to hold on to some petty grudge. Buck was going to die because Eddie couldn’t let it go of his anger. It wasn’t even really anger directed at Buck. The alpha was just angry. Now that anger was going to cost him his closest friend, the one person he’d promised to be there for. “No, no, no, no. Just no. I’m not losing you too. Please, Buck, wake up. Say something, Evan please.”

Without much thought Eddie joined Buck on the small bed and pulled the omega close. The pliant omega didn’t even flinch, or lean into the alpha’s touch like he’d always done in the past. He could feel the omega’s sluggish heartbeat against him. He couldn’t lose someone else he cared about. He couldn’t lose someone else he loved. He loved Buck. Deep down he knew that, he just couldn’t let himself be vulnerable enough to admit it. He had thought he needed to be strong for Christopher. Christopher. Eddie sobbed. How could he ever face his son again? How could he look his son in the eye and tell him someone else he loved was gone? No, he couldn’t do that. He couldn’t take away another parent from his son. That is what Buck was, a parent. He was probably a better parent than Eddie was. He was Christopher’s Buck. The person his son, his pup, called for during his nightmares. He thought off all the times when his son would wake up crying for Buck and Eddie’d reach for his phone, only to remember that dumb lawsuit. He knew he should have just called him. Buck would have been there in a heartbeat. Buck probably would have dropped the lawsuit sooner if Eddie had just told him how much it was hurting Christopher, and how much it was tearing Eddie apart. They needed Buck. Eddie couldn’t let Christopher lose someone else. No, Eddie couldn’t let that happen. Not again. He didn’t know how he or Christopher could survive that. He knew he had to do something. He leaned his forehead against the omega’s chilled forehead. His omega, he’d been his omega in his thoughts and in his dreams, he’d just never gotten the nerve to actually tell him. “I’m going to fix this, Evan. I promise.” The alpha placed a gentle kiss on the omega’s neck and pulled the collar of Buck’s shirt down. “Please don’t hate me for this.” He ran his fingers along the crook of the omega’s neck, knowing exactly where the skin covered the gland. He knew that there was no going back from this. Not that he’d ever want to. He loved Buck. He’d spent months dreaming about marking the omega before everything went to shit. Never did he think he’d be marking Buck to save his life. “I’ve got you, okay.” The alpha bit down on the omega’s neck until he tasted blood and prayed that he wasn’t too late. He stayed like that until he felt Buck start to move against him. He did his best to sooth the bite mark as the omega let out a sob and shaking hands gripped the alpha’s shirt. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m here.” He pulled the omega tight against him. Eddie held him close until he stopped shaking.

“E-Eddie?” Buck’s voice was quiet and fragile. It tugged at every fiber of the alpha’s being. Eddie had never been so wrecked just hearing someone say his name before. 

“I’m right here, it’s okay. You’re okay.” Eddie kissed Buck’s forehead before pulling away slightly to get a look at Buck’s face. His eyes seemed to be less cloudy, as Buck blinked them rapidly trying to clear them. He wanted to see Eddie. His eyes were far from clear but it was a start. Eddie would take any win here, no matter how small. The alpha leaned his forehead against the younger omega and smiled. He was warming up. He took a second to enjoy the sensation.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Buck tried to pull away, he had no idea what was happening. It was like emotional whiplash. One minute Eddie hated him and Buck just wanted it all to end. Now, Eddie’s holding him, telling him it was all okay. What had happened? How was anything okay?

“Not letting you go, that is what I’m doing.” Eddie pulled Buck back against him. He needed the reassurance that he hadn’t been too late. That he wasn’t going to wake up and find the omega dead in the bunk. No, this had to be real.

Buck soaked up the warmth that was radiating from the alpha. “Why?”

“Why? Because you almost died, again.” Eddie ran his hands up and down his mate’s back, trying to warm him up faster. His hands stilling when he realized he’d just referred to Buck as his mate. He couldn’t ignore the warm feeling that created in his chest. His mate was in his arms, alive. He wouldn’t have to tell Christopher he’d failed to save someone else the pup loved. But, Eddie had so many questions, that’s what he needed to focus on. “Why didn’t you tell anyone you were having trouble with your eyes, or that you weren’t feeling well?”

“I…” Buck felt ashamed. The omega ducked his head, trying to hide his eyes in alpha’s shoulder. “I didn’t think anyone would care.”

Eddie froze. Had they really been so cold to Buck that he’d rather curl up and die alone in the bunks than ask anyone for help? This was all their fault. He knew he’d have to have a long talk with Bobby about this. He pulled Buck close. “I am so sorry, Evan.” Eddie could feel tears in his eyes again. “This is all my fault. I never should have let this happen. I almost lost you because I’m a stubborn ass.”

“No, Eddie-“ Buck started to argue that it wasn’t Eddie’s fault, that Buck had brought this on himself, even though he still wasn’t sure what had happened, but Eddie shushed him.

“You almost died, because I’m an idiot. Nothing you did could have possibly made what we did okay. You needed us and we let you down. You needed me and I-I pushed you away. I did this.” Eddie pressed a kiss to Buck’s forehead again. “I will spend the rest of our lives trying to make it up to you.” He placed a gentle kiss to the bite mark that signified their bond.

Buck shivered, but said nothing, his mind was still spinning. It was almost too much for him to handle. They stayed like that for a minute, but Eddie knew there was something he needed to do. He started to pull away but Buck whined and tightened his grip. Eddie chuckled and placed a soft kiss to his mate’s lips. “You need rest, and I need to talk to Bobby, okay? I promise I’ll be back.” He kissed him again before getting up off the bunk. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He winced at his own reflection. There was more blood on him than there should have been. “Damn it.” Eddie growled and grabbed a couple towels. He just kept failing the omega. How could he have forgotten about the blood thinners? It had been part of what started the whole lawsuit mess. He went back to his mate and gently pressed a towel to the bite mark. Praying it would stop bleeding soon. He hated that he’d made the other bleed, what choice did he have? It was either bite the omega and force a bond, or watch him die. Forcing a bond was never ideal, but he sure as hell wasn’t just going to sit there and let him die. “Just keep this here, I’ll be back in a minute. I’m going to get some help.” He got as much of the blood off his face and neck as he could, he couldn’t do anything about the bit of blood on his shirt but he needed help. The alpha wasn’t afraid to admit it, his omega was getting better, but he wasn’t out of the woods. He went to find the team.

Eddie ran into Hen before he even made it past the stairs. She did a double take at the blood on Eddie’s shirt. “Is that-“

“Yeah, Buck needs help. Now. He’s in the bunks. Please, Hen.” Eddie was practically begging her for help. Hen waved him off and ran towards the bunk room. She’d take care of the omega. She loved that spitfire omega almost as much as Eddie did, almost. Eddie found Bobby in the kitchen. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. “We nearly killed him.”

“What?” Bobby asked, looking up at younger alpha and how disheveled he looked. He could smell the blood on the man before he saw it. “What happened?”

“Buck.” Eddie frowned. “He was dying.” Eddie let out a strangled sob.”

“Is that-was he-“ Bobby pointed at the blood. “Eddie, what happened to Buck?” Bobby felt his heart pounding. 

Eddie nodded and kept talking, “He was so sure we didn’t care, so afraid of what we’d say he was ready to curl up in the bunks and die.”

“Eddie,” Bobby had no idea what the other alpha was talking about. The older alpha was starting to lose it. He needed to know what was going on with the youngest member of his team, the team’s omega. Buck was practically the heart of the whole operation. Everything had felt wrong when he was gone. Things may have been different since Buck had been back, but the team was at least whole again. “Eddie! What the hell happened?!”

Eddie bristled at the anger in the other alpha’s tone, he was trying to explain. “His eyes were gray, his skin was cold, and he was unresponsive.”

“So he wasn’t drunk?” Chim asked as he rushed to join them.

“No, he was half dead.” Eddie shook his head violently. Just saying felt a sucker punch. He pressed his palms into his eyes, trying to rid himself of image of his mate, cold and nearly lifeless on the scratchy sheets of the bunk. Chim hurried off to check on the omega.

“Gray eyes.” Bobby repeated as he braced himself against the counter, his heart hurt. He’d heard about it happening but had never personally seen it. Omega’s dying from having no one, from being alone, broken hearted.

“He was weak, and tired, and I’m pretty sure he just couldn’t keep going.” Eddie’s shoulders sagged as he continued. “We almost lost him, again. This time because we were being jackasses.”

“He was that far gone?” Bobby asked. Buck was here with them. He was with them at the station yesterday. Had the omega been in distress and they just didn’t see it? What kind of captain was he if he hadn’t noticed a member of his team struggling? What sort of alpha was he to not notice an omega in dire need? After all the pain he’d seen Buck through, since the first time he sat with Abby in the hospital after Buck nearly choked to death, had he really not noticed the kid was in pain?

“Go see for yourself.” Eddie insisted.

* * *

Chim was hovering over Hen’s shoulder as she finished checking Buck over when Bobby entered the bunk room. Buck was sitting on the edge of the bed, his shoulders went tense when he noticed Bobby without even turning around. Bobby walked over and took one look at the omega’s still partially clouded eyes and he knew. He bit back the bile that was rising in his throat. He’d done this. He’d almost lost a member of his team because he was too foolish to see what was happening around him. He’d let himself get wrapped up in his mind again and it almost cost him another family member. He could feel his hands start to shake. He took one look at the bandage Hen had put over the bite mark and he knew that if Eddie hadn’t acted, they would have been too late to save him any other way. Bobby had to step out of the room. He needed to breathe.

“Is…is he okay?” Buck frowned, his clouded gaze bouncing from the others in the room to the door Bobby had just left through. “He’s mad at me, isn’t he?”

“I’m sure he’s not made at you.” Hen squeezed Buck’s shoulder, careful of the bite mark. “Probably just as worried about you as the rest of us are.” Buck nodded but didn’t say anything else.

Eddie felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He knew Buck didn’t believe her. He could just feel it in his soul. Eddie knelt behind Buck on the cot, a sad smile crossing the alpha’s face as his omega leaned back against him. “Don’t worry about him, okay? You worry about you.” Eddie ran hands along Buck’s arms to try and comfort him. The omega in front of him was still tired, weak, and needed to rest. He needed to relax, not worry about their boss. “Bobby’ll be fine.” He planted a kiss in Buck’s hair. Grateful that for once the two medics in the room with them didn’t say anything. He knew he’d never hear the end of it once everyone was sure Buck was alright, but for now no one mentioned it. He knew the omega was more than just touch starved, he need connection and reassurance. Eddie would make sure he got it. He wouldn’t let his omega down again. The bond would make it easier for both of them, but it was still going to take time for Buck to truly heal. Eddie’d happily give the rest of his life to his mate, but for now he’d settle for just trying to keep him calm, to help him relax.

Bobby leaned against the wall outside the bunk room and listened to the voices inside. Buck was worried about him. The thought was like a knife to the heart and made Bobby sick to his stomach. The omega had nearly died, again, and he was more worried about Bobby than himself. The alpha wanted to hit himself. How could he have let everything get so bad on his watch? He pulled out his phone, before heading farther away from the bunk room. He didn’t want to disturb the poor kid anymore than he already had. First he called for backup. There was no way his team would be able to handle calls today. Buck was going to need time to recover, and it go faster if his mate was there. Wow, Eddie was Buck’s mate. They all sort of figured it would happen, but not like this, never like this. Bobby was not in the right mental state to be instructing anyone right now. He couldn’t even wrangle his own thoughts, let alone the team. They needed backup. His second call was to his wife. He could already feel the tears in his eyes as he sank into the chair behind his desk. He let himself go as he spoke as he told her how everything had gone so horribly. How he’d nearly lost Buck. How Buck still seemed so worried about him even after all the grunt work and pain Bobby had put him through. He couldn’t lose another son.

“Then you need to tell him that. Do you hear me, Bobby? I know you love that boy. We all do, but you need to make this right. It’ll eat you alive if you don’t. So you do it, or I will.”

“You’re right.” Bobby nodded, despite the fact she couldn’t see it through the phone.

“I know, now go talk to the kid. No running out on him this time. You’re his captain, but more than that, you’re his friend. Act like it.”

After a quick goodbye and a few deep breaths Bobby headed back to the bunk room. He passed Chim in the hallway. Not missing the grimace on his face as he held his phone to his ear. He mouthed ‘Maddie’ and pointed at the phone. Bobby nodded, before heading into the bunks. It was just the omega and his mate now. Eddie looked between his mate and the older alpha a couple times. As much as he hated leaving Buck’s side again so soon after almost losing him, he knew this was a conversation the two needed to have, probably best without him. He kissed his omega on the temple. “I’ll be outside if you need me.” He waited until Buck nodded to leave, eyes locked on Bobby’s as he did. His gaze practically screaming ‘Don’t screw this up.’ Bobby nodded as the younger alpha passed him. Bobby moved to sit on the bed that was next to Buck’s. Before he could even say anything Buck was talking.

“Look, Cap, I know I should have said something. I know I put everyone at risk, I shouldn’t have-“ Buck was cut off as Bobby rushed forward to sit on the edge of the bed the younger omega was in.

“No, no. Buck. This-“ Bobby had to clear the lump in his throat. “This is not your fault. You’re like this because of what I let happen.”

“But Bobby,” Buck’s brow was furrowed. Eddie had been telling him since he came to that this was not his fault, now Bobby was saying it too. He shook his head.

“No buts,” Bobby took a deep breath. “Buck, we almost lost you too many time recently. The bombing, the embolism, the tsunami, and now this.” Bobby shook his head. “Most of those were my fault.”

“No way, if it isn’t mine then-“ Buck tried to argue but Bobby reached over and squeezed Buck’s hand.

“Freddie was after me. He blew up that truck because he wanted me to suffer. He was there because of me. Then you worked insanely hard to get back to the team and pushed yourself too hard to come back from the bombing and it nearly killed it you, in my backyard. The tsunami-“

It was Buck’s turn to squeeze Bobby’s hand. “That was not your fault. Eddie says if it isn’t my fault then it isn’t anyone’s fault.”

“Why would that have been your fault?” Bobby couldn’t help but ask.

“Because I took Christopher there.” Buck’s shoulders slumped.

“Buck, you had no way of knowing,” Bobby looked at the kid, the hand not already holding the omega’s went up to the younger man’s shoulder. “You might be amazing, but even you can’t control the ocean, kid.” Buck blinked out of surprise at the statement but happily leaned into the alpha’s touch. “But let’s table that for later.” Bobby continued, “If I don’t get this out Athena will end me.” Buck’s raised an eyebrow at his captain’s words. Bobby could only chuckle at the look.

“So tell me, unless you’re planning on some sort of suicide by cop thing.” Buck winced when he said it. “That’s not, I was trying to make a joke.” Buck groaned.

“It’s okay.” Bobby shook his head and laughed. “You’re right, about the tsunami not being my fault, not the part about it being yours, because Buck, listen to me, it isn’t. And definitely not the part about suicide by cop. I’m not going anywhere, so don’t worry about that. But what happened to you this time was my fault. I know you think that you deserved the way we were treating you because of the lawsuit, but the lawsuit never would have happened if I had just talked to you. Instead I tried to protect you from getting hurt again, by trying to keep you sidelined. That, was the dumbest thing I could have done. I was angry at the situation I created. It wasn’t fair to you. The team was just following my lead and I let them. I could have ended this hell weeks ago. I should have ended it weeks ago. Hell, it never should have started. You did the only thing you thought you could do to get back here, and when you finally did we treated you so terribly you ended up nearly destroying yourself. I…I should have ended it after that scene at the grocery store. You were obviously hurting and I just refused to let it all go. I’m sorry, kid.” Bobby rubbed at the tears in his eyes. “Okay, now to the part I promised I’d say. You still with me kid?” Buck nodded, Bobby continued. “You’ve been there for me during every slip up I’ve had since you started here. You were there when I fell off the wagon. You were nothing but supportive when I was just starting things with Athena. You were there. You, you’re like a son to me. Back then I looked at you and knew that you were just a lost kid that needed looking after. I knew I needed to be there for you when I help you tie your tie before that disaster of a date. Sitting with you in the hospital that night had sealed it. I needed you to be okay. I’m not going to lie, some days I think you may actually be the death of me.” Bobby gave the omega a fond smile and shook his head, even if Buck couldn’t see it very well. “You just love to try to give me a heart attack on and off the job.” He squeezed Buck’s hand again. “You can be so infuriating when you don’t listen, but that, well that is just who you are.”

“I’m infuriating.” Buck sighed.

“You’re Buck, sometimes infuriating, but more often you’re courageous and selfless. You don’t hesitate to do what needs to be done to save someone’s life, even if it puts your own at risk. You got a heart of pure gold kid. You’re a stronger omega than most. You want nothing more than to save everyone and no one can stop you from trying. I should have known that. I should have known trying to keep you off the truck was hurting you more than helping you. I was telling myself that if I pushed you away, gave you chores and kept you busy here it would be better for everyone. I pushed you away because I couldn’t stand the idea of letting you in, just to lose you to something I couldn’t control.”

“Ha, gotcha. You said it was out of your control, that means not your fault.” Buck pointed out, a small smile on the omega’s lips.

Bobby laughed and shook his head. “Okay, you got me there. Maybe I couldn’t control what happened to you before, but I still am taking the blame on this one, okay? I pushed you away, and the others followed my lead. I didn’t stop them. Losing you after losing my family was something I knew I wouldn’t survive. I will always carry what happened to them with me, just like I will this. I just hope you can forgive me for failing you. I’m so sorry, kid. I never wanted this to happen. You hurting like this was never what I wanted. I really do hope that you can forgive me someday.”

Buck opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He blinked a few times, he could feel the tears on his face. His eyes seemed to be a little less hazy. He could actually see the tears on Bobby’s face. That was two crying alphas in one day, because they almost lost him. “So you aren’t mad at me.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“God, no.” Bobby looked at the omega. “No, you…you were just trying to deal with the shit you were given. But I do need something from you, okay?”

“What is it?” Buck asked.

“Promise me you ever start feeling isolated, sick, or anything, you’ll tell me, tell someone.”

“You guys aren’t going to let me out of your sight now are you? Gonna watch me like a hawk.” Buck laughed.

“I didn’t hear a promise in there.” Bobby pointed out.

“Yeah, okay. I promise if I start feeling shitty again I’ll let you guys know.” Buck nodded.

“Good, also, Athena expects you at dinner tomorrow, I don’t think she’ll take no for an answer,” Bobby gave his hand a squeeze one more time before standing up. “Eddie and Christopher are obviously invited too. You hear that Eddie?” He called out to the other alpha that had been eavesdropping from the hallway.

“We’ll be there.” Eddie took that as his invitation back into the room. “You good?” Eddie asked his omega as he moved to stand beside him. Buck nodded.

“Good, now you two head home.” Bobby smiled. “Take the rest of the day off.”

“You sure, Cap?” Eddie asked. “I mean he needs it but-“

“I’m sure. First thing I did after I walked out earlier was call in for a backup team. I figured, Buck would need to heal up, it’d be faster with you there,” Bobby nodded at Eddie. “Since I-I guess you two are bonded now.”

Buck looked over at Eddie, his alpha. He liked the way that sounded, even in his head.

“Like I said, go home. Rest up. See you tomorrow at dinner.” Bobby left the room.

“Hey Buck?” Chim poked his head in the room. “Glad you’re feeling better but you might want to call you sister.”

Buck chuckled. “Yeah, I’ll call her later.” Chim nodded and left.

Eddie offered Buck a hand and without even thinking about it the omega took it. “Ready to go home?”

“Yeah,” Buck grinned, letting Eddie help him up. “Let’s go home.” Eddie wrapped and arm around Buck’s shoulders. Since the omega’s eyes were still in the process of clearing up, he was more than happy to lean on his alpha and let him lead him.

Buck may not have his eye sight back fully yet, and he was still feeling a little weak, but he hadn’t felt this happy, this loved, in his entire life. He had his family back. He was going home with his mate, his alpha. To a home where a very eager and adoring pup waited for them. Buck wouldn’t trade this feeling for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
This was my first attempt at ABO, and only my second 9-1-1 fic, If you have constructive criticism I would love to hear it.  
Hope you all enjoyed it.  
You can find my writings or send me prompts on tumblr at sortofanobsession.


End file.
